


Sleeper Squad: Opening Dance

by eccentricflower



Series: Sleeper Squad [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comic, Dollification, Dubious Consent, F/F, Mind Control, Transformation, Virtual Reality, though they don't think of it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentricflower/pseuds/eccentricflower
Summary: The first adventure of the the Sleeper Squad.
Series: Sleeper Squad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181483
Kudos: 1





	Sleeper Squad: Opening Dance

**Author's Note:**

> HEY READ THIS FIRST THAT'S WHY IT'S UP FRONT
> 
> This story is composed entirely of eight 1080x2160 images, and you'll need to get them to full size for maximum enjoyment and readability. I apologize to the people trying to look at this story on a mobile device. I also apologize to the visually impaired; there's just too much to alt-text. (And the images are pretty vital to the action. This is basically a wordy comic book.)
> 
> This is an original work with original characters. It's labeled as by "Trilby" because that's the name I use in the original location these were posted. I named my main character Ruby Martinez BEFORE I learned from AO3 tags that there's apparently a character in a television show named that. No relation!
> 
> There is an (offscreen) violent death near the beginning of this story. This is not typical for this series, and I hope it won't put you off reading further.
> 
> Also, this installment is an introduction, meant to start a lot of plot and not do much else, and isn't quite as ... robust ... as installments which come later. (I also hadn't quite settled on some visual style elements I began to standardize starting with issue #2.)
> 
> It is my policy to tag all stories which contain sex while under some form of mental control as dubious consent, even if the participant probably would have done it willingly anyway.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
